Feral
by The Number 4
Summary: "The fact that you're still alive is a testament to how strong your will to kill me is... and I am proud of you for that. Even in your weakened state, you still find the strength to push forward. Alas, that won't be enough now." AU Strong Ise. Sporadic Updates. I'm trying to change tho, I just sleep alot.
1. Chapter 1: Out of the Fire

**_AN:_** First off, I never realized how similar my story (Black Raze Dragon) is to Creusery Asmo's story, Black Prison of Supremacy. I honestly never realized. When I first started I was just going off the dome. For that I am sorry. So I guess I subconsciously brought aspects from something I like into my own story. So go read his/her stories. So, this is my second story, which means I'm gonna be more active...a chapter every 2 weeks (take with a handful of salt) of both my stories maybe. Like I said, bucket o' salt, take one. Anyway, I'll try interchanging weeks. That's all I think so I thank you for choosing my story with no real summary at the moment. Blar Blar.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. NOTHING!

 **Secondary DISCLAIMER:** You may or may not like, idk. I make no guarantees.

Prologue 1: Out of the Fire

In a grassy field of a forest, where the sky and grass are red and the trees are blackened, a small boy is seen caressing the feathers of a large hawk-like creature, with tears in his eyes. The boy was about 8 years old with long black hair and metallic gold eyes. The reason he was crying was because this would be his last time seeing his only friend.

"Well. It seems this in goodbye, Raiko. My father said you were a distraction. That you were a weakness. That you had to be terminated... I can't do that. Without you, I don't think I would be the same. Which is why... you have to go. If I don't do it, he's more than likely to, and that'd be too painful for the both of us. So this is the best option," the boy said with tears in his eyes. The bird was fairly large, about 3 feet taller than the boy. It had black feathers that seemed to have electricity jumping off of them, but it didn't seem to effect the boy. The bird lowered it's head and the boy tenderly stroked it.

"Do not worry Issei. Though it saddens me, I understand. The fact you're telling me this shows how much you valued our friendship. I will leave to save you from the pain. Just know that I will always be with you," Raiko said. She looked as if she was about to say more, but she tensed when she felt someone in the trees behind them.

"Issei." A deep, menacing voice came from behind. The boy, now named Issei turned around to see a tall man wearing a black trenchcoat with black hair and heterochromatic eyes; one black the other golden. Issei became extremely nervous and frightened. Raiko could feel the fear coming from Issei and the animosity coming from the man that was slowly walking towards Issei.

"GO NOW!" Issei yelled as the man stalked closer. Feeling killing intent directed towards herself, and Issei's sadness, Raiko vertically flew upwards. She hovered a bit, before she started to fly away, somehow leaving a trail of thick clouds filled with lightning.

"Tch. See where your kindness got you. You missed your chance to obtain power, but no matter." The man said as he unsheathed the sword that was strapped to his back. It was a European longsword in design, about 130 cm long. The blade was a dark grey and the rain guard was black in the shape of a dragon's head roaring. The fuller was shallow and somewhat jagged. The cross guard was was thick and curved towards the blade, with an etching of a dragon imprinted in it. The "strong" on both sides of the blade were deeply serrated. The was grip itself was gold and black and the pommel was black in the shape of a spearhead.

The man pulled back with the sword, and in an instant, threw the sword at the bird. The sword streaked towards it's intended target faster than Issei could see. A few short seconds later, a loud shriek and a boom off thunder could be heard, as the sword had deeply pierced the torso of Raiko. She quickly decended and crashed on the ground, breaking through many trees and branches in the process.

"Let's go," Issei's father said as he started to walk towards the downed bird. Issei reluctantly followed him, muttering, "It's all my fault."

As they reached the bird, Issei could see it was heavily bleeding. Feathers and broken branches were strewn across the forest floor and a shallow ditch was formed from Raiko's crash. She still had the sword within it's torso and was heavily bleeding from it, along with a couple of other cuts she attained, but she was still alive.

"Hmph, no wonder Thunder Birds went extinct. They are weak, like you. I can now see how you would have attained a sense of friendship from this beast, but that is over. Kill it," Issei's father said as he pushed Issei forward.

"B-but father..,"

"Silence. Death and pain are perfect motivators to strength. For you to grow stronger, you will kill it," Issei's father said in a tone of finality. Issei started too cry as he looked at the heavily injured body of his only friend. He looked into blue eyes of his only friend. Raiko looked back with a mixture of pain and sadness. After a few seconds, the look in her eyes changed to a look of acceptance.

After a few moments of hesitation, Issei grabbed the hilt of the blade, yet made no attempts to remove the blade or finish the bird off. Issei's long black hair fell over his head as he cried. He gripped the sword tighter, but still made no movements.

"No, I can't do it," Issei said as he tried to pull the heavy sword from the thunderbird's body. After succeeding, he quickly started to use the limited healing magic he had to try and save the bird.

"What did I say about using that vile witch's power?" Issei's father said as he kicked Issei in the stomach, the power of the kick sending Issei painfully into a tree a few feet away, his head hitting the tree firstly.

"Ugh...h-how can you... talk about mom like that?" Issei said, groaning in pain as blood started leak down his head.

"By moving my mouth and saying words, that's how," Issei's father said as he approached the mythical bird. Once he reached it, he hovered his foot over her throat, and after a second slammed it down, crushing the Raiko's throat, crushing her larynx and part of her spine. He wasn't done though, as he picked the sword back up and slammed it deeply into the bird. Pain registered in the mythical bird's eye before they drained of the light and power they once had. Blue lightning cackled on the sword for a short while before disappearing.

"NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Issei screamed. He pulled himself from the tree, ignoring the pain and focusing his seething rage on his father. He darted towards his father, faster than he thought he'd ever go, and shoulder charged his father, through three trees and into another.

"Hmm, I actually felt that one. Good. I can attempt to work with this," Issei's father said as he gazed at Issei's form. His golden eyes were slitted and sharp. His cheeks, forearms, legs, and feet were covered in thick, black scales. Golden streaks were now present in his hair and he exuded a gold and red aura. On his left arm, there was a crimson gauntlet with multiple red spikes and a shining emerald on it. On his back were a pair of large, deep black dragon wings.

"So you have one of them eh? Pathe-" before he could finish, Issei suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the chest, through the tree he was in. Issei's father skidded back and chuckled. Issei appeared before him in the air and tried to jab his father in the face. Before he could however, his fist was caught by and he was harshly slammed to the ground. Before he could get up, his father kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

 _(Scene Break 2 years later)_

A 10 year old Issei sat in front of the sword that killed his friend two years ago, thinking about the harsh two years he's had. Ever since he had unlocked his dragonic powers and Sacred Gear, his father had been harshly training him to master his skills in combat and powers.

'Raiko, you never deserved this. I wish I wasn't so weak, then I could have protected you,' Issei said to himself as he thought about his thunder bird.

"Ddraig, you there?" Issei asked. After a second, his crimson gauntlet appeared on his left arm.

 ** _(Of course partner. What seems to be the problem.)_** A deep, powerful voice came from the gauntlet.

"Why did it have to be this way?"

 ** _(Why did what have to be this way?)_**

"My life. Why did I end up with a terrible father? Why is my mother gone? Why do I have this power? Why is my life so... bad?"

 ** _(I_** ** _cannot answer any of those questions. The most I can give you is that fate dealt you this hand._**

"Fate huh? So there is nothing that I can do?"

 ** _(Of course there is. You can choose your own fate by the actions you make.)_**

"What should I do then?"

 ** _(That is something only you can figure out, but know that I will support any decision you make and be there to help any way I can.)_**

"Thank Ddraig," Issei said. He continued to stare at the sword in the ground until he noticed a small spark of electricity on the handle. Issei was confused and attempted to touch the spark. Once his hand was about and inch away, the spark went towards his finger and coiled around his finger. Issei was shocked (confused) but was even more so by the silver haired man that appeared in front of him.

"Ohhh nice little magic trick there kid. Maybe you could have been a magician." The man said with a sinister smile etched on his face.

"Who are you?! What do you want?"

"Me? The name's an... associate of your dad. What I want... well I've already taken care of that. Just gotta tie up some loose ends for your dad is all."

"What loose-" Issei was cut off as the man grabbed his face and threw Issei up into the air.

 _(A few minutes earlier_

Issei's father was currently reading a book atop a large boulder. He seemed content with his current position, even though he kept a stone cold visage, until a silver magic circle with rotating runes appeared a few feet away from his position. From the circle appeared a silvered haired man with hazel eyes wearing regal looking robes and armor.

"Ah so this is where you've been. Looks pretty cosy," the man said as he kicked over a rock.

"What do you want now, Rizevim?" Issei's father asked in an irritated tone, not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Ah poo, stop being so mean and here me out. So, someone super strong made a group to kill some other super strong being. Still with me? They recruited different powerful people to help. Their reward for helping is power. Those people made groups with different agendas. I'm the leader of one of this groups, Qlippoth, and I want you to join in. Soooooooooo."

"Not interested."

"I thought you'd say that. Well what if I told you that the powerful being that recruited me and the others was Ophis, **THE** Infinite Dragon God," Rizevim said, putting a little too much emphasis on "the". After he heard that, Issei's father put this book down and stared at Rizevim intently.

"So, it recruited a bunch of devils to help it defeat Great Red eh?"

"Not just devils. Humans with Sacred Gears, a few gods and demigods, angels, yokai, magicians, even my good ole grandson. So you in or not."

"Depends. What's your endgame, and what's in it for me."

"Chaos. That is all," Rizevim said with his arms outstretched. "As for what's in it for you. Anything you desire, and you know that I can most likely make whatever you want happen." Issei's father ( **AN: If you don't know who it is by now then shit.)** seemed to be deliberating the offer, and after a few seconds before he made his choice.

"Fine, i'm ready to leave as soon as possible," he said as he jumped off the boulder he was on.

"Ok, but what about your son?"

"He is of no use to me anymore. Do what you have to do," he said with his back turned, voice as cold as ice.

"I understand, Crom Cruach."

 _(Present)_

As Issei was flying through the air, Rizevim suddenly appeared behind him and attempted to punch him back towards the ground. Issei quickly corrected himself and blocked the attack to the best of his ability. Alas, Issei's defense was broken through and he received a heavy punch to the solar plexus, knocking the air out of his lungs as he plummeted to the ground. When Issei crash landed, he created a large crater about 9 feet wide. Rizevim appeared standing over him as Issei tried regaining his breath.

"Please excuse me for playing with my food. It's just that watching a weakling, such as yourself, attempt to wiggle away from their demise is so *sigh* sublime," Rizevim said as he picked Issei up roughly by his shirt collar.

"*Cough* Go to hell," Issei said as he summoned his **_Boosted Gear_** and transformed into his dragon form.

 **(BOOST!)**

"Oh interesting. Didn't expect you to have the **_Boosted Gear_**. Such a waste of potential."

"Shut up you bastard!" Issei yelled as he dashed forward, wings flared to their maximum length. He reached Rizevim almost immediately and attempted to feint jab then deliver a powerful cross punch. Rizevim predicted him, though, and caught his attack.

 **(BOOST!)**

As Issei felt power come into his body, he didn't notice that Rizevim appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Issei tried to steady himself in mid air but he was moving too fast, so he started to skip along the ground like a pebble skipping along a pond.

 **(BOOST!)**

 **(Issei, your at your limit. Your gonna have to retreat, or do something really drastic.)**

"That should be enough, and really drastic sounds like my best option. You see how fast this guy is?" Issei said as he shakily got back up.

"Ah you got back up I see. I expected better actually. You would probably say your a dragon but in actuality your nothing but a toothless worm. I think I'm done here," Rizevim said as he made a silver ball of powerful magic, preparing to obliterate Issei. "Adios dragon boy." Rizevim launched his attack and a large silver beam shot towards Issei. Issei narrowly dodged and lifted up his gauntlet.

"DRAGON SHOT!" A small ball of gold energy outlined in red appeared in Issei's palm before it shot out towards Rizevim, the size almost equalling Rizevim's previous attack. Rizevim quickly put up his guard and after about five seconds of blocking, swatted the beam into the sky. One could see Rizevim's robes were slightly tattered and charred and his arms were a little burned.

"That stung," Rizevim said as he approached a limping Issei. Just as he was about to grab Issei, a bolt of lightning struck his chest, sending him skidding back. Issei looked around to see who attacked his opponent when he saw the sword in the ground was sparking alot of electricity. The sword then hovered out of the ground and towards Issei. Once it was within arms length, Issei reached out to grab it, but hesitated. This was the sword that killed his only friend, why would he use it? He was about to reject the sword until a bolt of electricity started to coil around his hand, them his entire arm. A few seconds later, his entire body was covered in lightning, lightning that feeling familiar to Issei. After a few seconds, he heard a soft, calm voice in his head. A stark contrast from the usual voice in his head.

 ** _{Don't be afraid. I am not going to harm you. I have always wanted to protect you.}_**

''Who are you,'' Issei asked the voice in his head aloud.

 ** _{Raiko.}_** Issei was shocked a the development ( ** _AN:_** No pun intended.). His one friend was somehow alive after all this time.

"B-but how? I saw you die."

 ** _{I would love to explain how but we have more pressing matters to attend to.}_** Raiko said as Rizevim revealed himself again.

"Talking to yourself huh? You might be a little crazy. Plus that big sword in your small hands looks kinda awkward. Already compensating for something eh? Hahaha that sounded a little perverted and wrong. Forget I said anything." Rizevim slowly approached Issei and the electricity exuding from the sword started to get more erratic and Issei's golden aura started to shine fiercer. Once Rizevim was a few feet away, Issei slashed downwards, and a wave of golden energy surrounded by blue lightning shot towards Rizevim. Alas, Rizevim just dodged and elbowed Issei in the chest. Issei started to cough up blood from the impact as he feel to the ground.

"You dragons are sturdy. Playtime is over though. I have to get back home," Rizevim said as he hovered over Issei. Just as Issei was about to get up, Rizevim stomped his foot down on Issei's chest, harshly sending him back to the ground. He then charged a ball of white energy with his right index finger, and shot a baseball sized beam straight into Issei's chest; piercing through Issei's heart and into the ground underneath.

"Hmph, that takes care of that. Now I gotta get outta these dirty clothes," Rizevim said as he ignored Issei's gasps of shock and pain. Rizevim prepared a magic circle to teleport away, not even bothering to look back at Issei. "Later kid. It's been... something."

After Rizevim left, Issei layed on the ground, heavily bleeding from the hole straight through his chest, still struggling to breath.

'It's over isn't it? To die like this. Can't say I wanted this,' Issei said in his head.

 ** _{I'm sorry Issei. I couldn't do anything to help.}_** Raiko said, extremely saddened that this happened.

 ** _(I am also sorry Issei. You didn't deserve this fate. Barely even a hatchling and you've already experienced so much pain.)_** Ddraig said, saddened and irritated his host had to go through this.

'Don't sweat it guys. I expected it to happen sooner or later. Just thought the bastard would do it himself,' Issei said with clear disdain. As time went on, Issei could feel the pain disappear, but also his body get colder, his eyelids get heavier, and his vision turn blurry. Before he could make that final step into death's metaphorical grip, though, he saw a figure loom over his body.

"You don't look too good. Allow me to remedy that," The person said as they brought out a box. They opened it, and inside were multiple chess pieces.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 ** _AN:_** I can tell some people won't like it. Anyway, this is the prologue to feral. Couldn't really think of a summary yet so yeah. This prologue was to let me and you get a feel of something, so I can make better chapters later. Also, (who am I kidding no one is still reading up to this point) for reviewers who leave a long, drawn out review about something you can talk about in a few words, I have no strong feelings one way or the other. Finally, the reason Crom Cruach was like this, and why he had Issei "killed"... was for a, in my opinion, better reason than you think. It'll all be explained later, I'll flesh it out. I even got a "How Crom Cruach turned into an Evil Dragon" backstory brewing up that's really good in my opinion (not author's bias). That's all I think.

Random thought: Sure are alot of Yaoi and mpreg on the Bleach fic isle.

 ** _Read. Review. This is not a Gary Stu._**

 **Next Chapter: Into the Frying Pan**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Frying Pan

**AN:** Ye, so. YE! I got a beta now (for now). IchiFell. I'm legit now. Not much else to say.

 **Ryoji Mochizuki:** Couldn't have said it better myself.

 **Holyphillipineempire:** It's not caffeine, I'm just a crazy person.

 **L. Wizard:** Simple, yet touching.

 **burrage42** : I'll try to be more consistent with my updates.

Random Thought: I generally don't like most main ships but there's never been a time where I just hate one person in the ship. I really REALLY don't like Lucy from Fairy Tail and any ship she's involved in. I'm 90% sure if someone kills her off in a fic I'll forget about her the next minute. Most you'll get out of me is a "Damn, that escalated quickly." Why you say? I actually can't give you a definitive answer because I don't know why myself. It's like a feral instinct to not like her. Enough rambling though, this chap is already long overdue.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Into the Frying Pan

(Seven Years Later)

"I still don't see how you can be so lax about this," A woman said to a seventeen year old Issei as they both walked down the hallway of their master's mansion. Issei was now 5'10" and had the same black hair with golden highlights. He wore black combat boots with black armored pants and a tight black tee shirt that showed off his lean muscular form. He also wore a sleeveless, crimson red trench coat connected by a golden belt on his waist. The coat had a hood with white fur along the edge of the hood and on the tail of the coat, with a golden dragon's head on his back.

"I'm not lax Cara, I just don't care. There's a difference, you know," Issei said in a bored tone to the pink haired woman beside him. She was a couple inches shorter than he was and had long hair and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a red skirt and a white button up shirt that accentuated her C-cup breasts.

"You should care! What you did caused us to lose the Rating Game! Master Bael was really upset at the end of it too."

"No. What I did was right. That attack would have killed her, Phenex or not. If being in the right caused us to lose, I'd do it all over again," Issei said, annoyed at the prospect of being blamed for doing something right.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get to Master Bael's office. He said he wishes to speak with you," Cara said as she broke off from Issei to go handle her own business. Issei groaned in annoyance but continued to walk down the pristine hall, ignoring pictures of past clan heads and battles. As he reached the end of the hall, he stopped at an ornate golden door. He went inside and was met with a man sitting behind a mahogany desk.

"Issei. My only **[Knight]**. Glad you could make it. Not that you had a choice but still," the man said in a neutral tone as he stood up. He was tall and dressed in fine navy blue robes. He had short, brown hair and violet eyes that glared at Issei.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Alphis. What do you want?" The Bael heir scoffed before moving in front of his desk and sitting on the edge.

"As you know, I'm the next clan head of the Bael. Meaning I must show that I am worthy of this position by asserting my dominance. You did the exact opposite the other day. You made me and my peerage look like fools in front of the other high class devils. You showed weakness and insubordination and I cannot stand for that."

"Do not mistake my compassion for weakness. You would have killed one of those high class devils, and for what? A game?"

"THIS WAS MORE THAN SOME GAME!" The Bael yelled before fixing himself. "That was a Rating Game that decided ownership of some very important territories as well as few of my pieces. Because of you I lost Xuelan and Siris." Alphis looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself, something that went unnoticed by Issei.

"So you lost some pawns. Good riddance. They were dead weight anyway. No skin off my back," Issei said, even though he didn't mean it. Those two were the only ones the he could tolerate in this peerage, well them and a certain **[Bishop]** , but she was special. Now he was left with her and a bunch of "annoyances" as he would call them.

"Silence! Because of your actions, you shall be dealt punishment," Alphis said as he snapped his fingers. A few seconds later, two identical men of Chinese descent walked into the room. They both were somewhat bulky and were bald. They both had on black changshan but the one of the left had an azure eastern dragon and a red bird on his, while the other had designs of a black turtle and a white tiger.

"Four hours with Zhao and Tsu should show you your place."

"So you raised the number this time eh? I'm surprised you can count that high," Issei said with a light chuckle. Only he found this funny though, as Zhao, the twin with the dragon and bird designed changshan, punched Issei hard in the stomach. Issei grunted lightly, but still had a look of defiance and a little mirth on his face, much to the ire of his master.

"I've had enough of this. Zhao and Tsu, take him away." With that, the men each grabbed one of Issei's arms and dragged him out of the room. As Issei was dragged out of the door, Tsu closed it behind them, allowing his master his privacy back. Once he was alone again, he sat back down in his chair and sighed. He grabbed a picture frame that was set on his desk and looked forlornly at it. It was a picture of him carrying a small girl, about 5 or 6 years old with crimson hair. The girl was smiling happily in his arms, obviously satisfied being in his arms.

"Oh Rias, my darling niece. I am so sorry. If only I..." Alphis started, but cut himself off.

As Issei was being dragged down the hallway by Zhao and Tsu, a man suddenly appeared in their path. The man was short, about 5'3" and had short white hair. He also wore a white suit that seemed to almost glow. He had blue eyes and a smirk that irked Issei.

"Whoa there boys. Let me talk to your cargo really quick," the man said.

"Oh, so I'm cargo now. At least my status is better than yours, worm."

"Tsk tsk, Issei when are you gonna learn you can't talk down to the **[Queen]** of this peerage."

"You think I actually care about what your rank is?"

"You should, but I'll let that slide. Anyway, I heard what happened in there. Fitting punishment for dropping the ball like that."

"What do you want. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh I can. I was on my way to talk to Master Bael about the mission we're going on tomorrow. Thought I'd say hi on the way."

"I don't care. Are we done here."

"Yes we are. I'll leave you to your business," Kaze said with a smirk before he completely disappeared, leaving a cloud of mist behind. Neither the twins nor Issei were surprised by this, seeing as this was one of their **[Queen's]** special traits. After a few seconds, the twins again started to carry Issei towards their destination.

~Scene-break~

After getting punished by the twins, Issei went to his room in the mansion. He didn't really look too fazed. A few rips in his shirt and some disheveled hair, but mostly fine. After he reached hours destination, he walked in and plopped on his bed. The room itself was pretty normal. It has almost everything a normal room (in a mansion that is) would have: a king-sized bed, a desk, a TV on the wall, a bathroom off to the side, and a closet. On his desk, though, laid his sword.

 **{You okay, Issei? You look a little stressed.}** Raiko said aloud, worried about his health. Issei had come to realize that when Raiko was killed, her soul had been absorbed into the sword. After learning this, Issei trained hard to master using Raiko to the best of his ability.

"I'm fine, a few punches from those cronies don't hurt me much. It just hurts my pride a little," Issei said as he laid down on his bed.

 **(I still can't believe we are still here. Being a slave doesn't suit the Red Dragon Emperor.)** Ddraig said aloud as a crimson necklace, one with a bright emerald in the middle, appeared around Issei's neck. Over the years, Issei realized that the gauntlet form of Ddraig was a little too clunky for his tastes, so Ddraig taught him how to make a sub-species of the Boosted Gear that better suited his needs.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter Ddraig. Sure, I can leave whenever I want , but if I do, I'll be labeled as a stray and these devils will hunt me down."

 **(We can crush them all. Being stuck here is helping neither of us to achieve our goals.)**

"Yes, I understand that. I'd rather not be on the run for the rest of my long life though."

 **(Whatever, just remember to...)** Ddraig started, but Issei cut him off.

"Yeah I know Ddraig. I remember," Issei said as he made himself comfortable enough to take a nap. He closed his eyes, but before sleep could take him, he felt something land on his stomach.

"Aww, Issei. You can't be going to sleep now. It's been so long since we've had some one-on-one time nya~" a feminine voice that originated from on top of Issei said. Issei opened his eyes and sighed. This woman may have been the most tolerable person in the peerage, but she was still a handful.

"Back already huh, Kuroka? Hooray," Issei said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be like that Ise. You know you missed me." Kuroka said as her two tails swayed back and forth. Issei snorted at her response.

"I actually forgot you were gone half the time," Issei said with a smirk. Kuroka just huffed, slapped his chest, and got off of him. She sat on the side of the bed and turned away from him with a pout. Issei sat up and quickly tried to apologize. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Issei said, but he sounded like he didn't mean it. Kuroka just "hmphed" in response and gave him the cold shoulder.

"Honestly Issei, you can be so inconsiderate with a girl's feelings sometimes. Makes me wonder how you really feel about me," Kuroka said in an obviously annoyed tone. Issei just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kuroka's shoulders. While she attempted to keep her indifferent attitude, she decided to throw it away and leaned back into his embrace, quickly melting into it. She sighed in happiness, feeling Issei's warmth surround her and his heartbeat thump rhythmically in his chest. She then felt herself be pulled down towards the bed, quickly becoming the little spoon of their impromptu cuddle session.

"How was your sister?" Issei asked. Kuroka maneuvered herself around so she was facing him and looked up at him.

"She's fine. Still hasn't gotten a good grasp on her powers, but still, it was great seeing her," Kuroka said after burying herself in the crook of Issei's neck, inhaling his scent.

"And did you actually complete your contract before rushing off to see little Shirone? You don't need another lecture from Alphis do you?" Issei joked, only to receive another slap on the chest.

"Geez what do you take me for? I finished it in no time. After that I had plenty of time to visit my little sister before coming home," Issei just agreed with her and closed his eyes. For a while, they just enjoyed the comfortable silence that feel over the room, Issei soon falling asleep with Kuroka not far behind.

 _~Scene-break~_

It was the next day, in the middle of the afternoon, and Issei was still asleep. His limbs were entangled with Kuroka's, who was also still asleep. His room was near pitch black, the only source of illumination being the light shining through the bottom of the room door. The room was dead silent, aside from Issei's light snoring. It was like that, until someone started to obnoxiously bang on the door of the room. The knocking went on for a few minutes until Issei got annoyed enough to get up and go answer it. He roughly opened the door, almost pulling it off its hinges, and saw that the culprit was Kaze.

"What do you want, you pest." Issei said, somehow sounding groggy and pissed at the same time.

"All peerage members are to report to the meeting room for new mission briefing at once. Even you, little Issei."

Issei snarled, but decided to just get it over with. Issei went to his bed and lightly shook Kuroka, trying to arouse her from her sleep. Unbeknownst to him, she had been awake ever since Issei untangled himself from her. Instead of just waking up, she decided to milk the situation for whatever she could get.

"A kiss to wake the sleeping maiden?" Kuroka whispered, knowing he'd be able to hear her due to his dragon hearing. Issei just rolled his eyes, but decided it was easier to just give her what she wants than to play her games. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, one that she instantly accepted and reciprocated, kissing him back. Wanting a little more, Kuroka poked Issei's bottom lip with her tongue, asking for entrance into his mouth. Issei wanted to comply, but decided against it and separated from the kiss. Kuroka was a little surprised, but was satisfied, so she got up a stretched her arms. "That was some good sleep. Shame we had to get up so early, but what can you do? I'll be using your bathroom to freshen up a bit if that's fine," Kuroka said as she walked into his bathroom, not waiting for a response. Issei just sighed at her antics and left his room, heading towards the meeting room. As he got there, the only ones present besides him were Alphis and Kaze.

"Seems I'm a little early," Issei said as he sat at the far end of the table.

"Indeed, usually you'd be the last one here," Kaze commented with his ever-present smirk.

"Well I had nothing else to do at the moment," Issei said before the room shifted back to silence. A few minutes later the rest of the peerage arrived. The first to walk in were the twins, Zhao and Tsu, looking as stoic as ever. Next was Cara as she walked in with a light smile. After her, Kuroka stepped into the room and sat next to Issei, not really looking forward to having this meeting. The final person to enter the room was a man wearing black cloak with his hood on, making it look like there's just a dark hole where his head should be.

"Ah, I see that everyone is here, except Kira. One of these days I'll..."

"It's fine, Kaze. I sent him on a solo mission. I'll inform him that we're gone on a later note and he'll meet us then," The Bael heir said, interrupting his [Queen] before he could finish. "Please everyone, take a seat so we can get started."

"So what's this about anyway? More backlash from the Rating Game?" Issei asked in a bored tone.

"No. We have been assigned by Maou Leviathan to be security detail for the leader of a vampire faction, Akua Shuzen (AN: Yes. Yes I did)."

"Why's she so important? Seems like a waste of time if we are doing this for nothing," Issei responded.

"She is the leader of a very powerful faction of vampires, even more so than the Tepes faction. She could prove to be a very strong ally to us devils. In any case, we rendezvous with Lady Shuzen and her guards tomorrow and are to escort them back to her kingdom. Any "hiccups" on the way shall be terminated on the spot. Any other questions?" Alphis asked. Everyone in the room stayed silent as they had no questions or suggestions for the mission. "Okay then. Everyone is dismissed. Go do whatever you have to do to prepare."

Everyone stood up and started to leave the room, except for the hooded man in black.

"I do have a question master," the man said as he took his hood off, revealing his short, platinum blonde hair and golden eyes. He had a smooth, round face with the only visible flaw being two x-shaped scars that ran down his right cheek. His face was set in a neutral, unnerving visage that went well with his cold tone of voice.

"If this about that little problem we have, Daku, then don't even bother asking." Alphis said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm just worried master. What if *they* catch wind of what you're doing?"

"Then it shall be dealt with. I have a contingency plan set in place. Now, leave." With that being said, Daku got up and walked out of the room, leaving Alphis alone.

~Scenebreak~

Issei was walking down one of the hallways of the mansion towards the dining room. He wasn't hungry, per se, but he want exactly full either. He was going alone, seeing as Kuroka wanted to get some more sleep in. As he walked smelled a familiar scent of roses.

"Issei! Wait up!" Cara said as she ran up to Issei from down the hallway.

"Oh. Hey, how's it going," Issei said in a bored tone.

"Great. I'm doing fine. You going to the dining room again I see. I swear it's like you live there. One of these days you're gonna end up big and fat," Cara said as she pat Issei on the stomach. Issei swiped her hand off and sighed.

"I have a fast metabolism so I don't have to worry about that," Issei said as he pushed the doors of a magnificent dining room. Issei took his sword off of his hip and laid it on the table. He sat down in a chair and slouched. He looked over to his side and saw that Cara was still there, seated next to him. "Any particular reason you're still here?" Issei asked Cara.

"What, I can't talk to a friend?" Cara said as she smiled brightly.

'She considers us friends? I barely talk to her,' Issei said to himself.

 **{At least cut her some slack Issei. She isn't like the others. Right Ddraig?}** Raiko asked, trying to get Issei to be a little more considerate.

 **(I don't care. They're all the same. What's to say this isn't just a mask she puts up to get in his good side?)** Ddraig said as he growled at his nap being interrupted. Issei was about to say something to them but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Cara looking at him concerned and a woman in a french maid outfit behind her.

"Issei, are you okay?" she asked with concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. The maid here was asking what you wanted."

"Meat."

"Ummmm... Master Issei? You have to be a bit more specific." The maid said as she and Cara sweat dropped.

"Surprise me?" Issei asked/told the maid. Cara and the maid sweatdropped but the maid left to see what the chefs could make for him.

"You didn't want anything?" Issei asked Cara when he saw that she didn't order anything.

"No I'm fine, I had something earlier, but I've been meaning to ask you something," Cara said, a slight blush on her face.

"Huh, what is it?"

"First, I was wondering if you were busy with anything today?"

"Nothing important. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out together and do something later. Would you like to?" She asked, looking away from him so that Issei wouldn't notice the large blush on her face. She was all but prepared for the words that came out of his mouth.

"No. Not really interested," Issei said with a blank face and a monotone voice.

"Oh, well... that's fine I guess," Cara said, disappointment laced in her voice although she tried to smile. She stood to try and leave but as she walked towards the door it suddenly opened, revealing Daku.

"Ah Cara. I was looking for you. I was wondering if you'd like to participate in some light training before we leave for our mission. You're not busy, are you?"

Cara was surprised that her fellow [Pawn] was talking to her, let alone asking her to train with him, when usually he avoided interacting with anyone when it wasn't necessary. "Uh, sure Daku. I'm not doing anything right now. I'd be happy to train with you."

"Wonderful. Oh hello Issei. Would you like to join as well?" Daku asked in a somewhat friendly tone. Issei just glared at him and stood up from his chair.

"Tch. I've suddenly lost my appetite," Issei said as he roughly bumped Daku out of the way, knocking him over. Soon after he left the dining room.

"Are you alright Daku?" Cara asked worriedly as she offered a hand to pick him up off the ground.

"Your a kind soul. Yes, I'm fine, thank you for your concern. It seems Issei is as ornery as ever," Daku said as he grabbed Cara's hand and lifted himself up, dusting off his cloak.

"Geez, that was mean of Issei. I don't see why he can't get along with anyone. I'm sure Issei will come around, though. We just have to have a little patience," Cara said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Well in any case, shall we get going," Daku said as he started to walk away.

 _~Scene-break~_

Once everyone was set and ready to go, all the members of Alphis Bael's peerage gathered together, ready to be teleported to their destination. Alphis himself was currently creating a large blue teleportation circle on the floor of the room.

"Why can't these vampires use magic to teleport themselves home?" Issei asked.

"Vampires haven't developed a means of teleportation magic yet, seeing as they rarely leave their home country. Also the location we are escorting Lady Shuzen to has a large anti-intrusion barrier that prevents anyone from teleporting inside," Alphis answered. After that, the teleportation circle started to glow brighter and brighter until so the members of the peerage disappeared. When they reappeared, they looked around and saw they were in a lush forest. In front of them was a medium sized camp with a couple of horses and a carriage that were off to the side.

"Seems like we're in the right place. Let's go," Alphis said and they started walking towards the camp. Once they were close enough, a couple of soldiers that were around a campfire dressed in burgundy colored armor finally took notice of them.

"Intruders!" One of the soldiers yelled and another blew a high pitched whistle. Almost immediately, soldiers dressed in the same type of armor appeared out of the forest, swords and spears drawn. Quickly Issei and the others found themselves surrounded by at least thirty armed soldiers. Issei and the others took up a battle stance but Alphis remained composed.

"Freeze, you are surrounded. We have been ordered to capture any and all trespassers. Come with us," one soldier, presumably the captain because of his more ornately designed armor along with a few medals on his chest. The surrounding soldiers started to move closer to the Bael group, weapons pointed straight at them. One of them attempted to remove Raiko from Issei's hip.

"I don't think so," Issei said darkly before he roughly head butted the soldier, breaking the protective face mask covering his face, making bits and pieces of metal stick into the soldiers face. Everyone on the other soldiers were shocked at what just happened and immediately prepared to attack.

"Why must everything be so difficult with you Issei," Kuroka said out loud with a light chuckle at the end.

End Chapter

AN: First off, this was meant more as an introduction type of chapter. To sum it up, Issei messed up, Alphis is Rias' uncle, Issei doesn't like anyone in the peerage but Kuroka, Kuroka is in a relationship with Issei, Alphis has a secret that only a few members know, Cara likes Issei, Issei despises Daku. You get the pun in the title. Usually its out of the frying pan into a fire. Meaning you leave a bad situation for a worse one. I mixed it up though. Issei left a worse situation for a bad one. HAHAha if you leave my story after realizing that I wouldn't blame you. Also I apologize for all the scene breaks. I promise i'll lighten up on them. They just happened, like having sex with a really ugly girl you met at a bar and you were so drunk that you just said "fuck it". Finally, if you didn't like it, flame me in the reviews, not IchiFell. He was just the beta.

Harem List(no particular order): Akua Shuzen, Kuroka, Serafall, Sona Sitri, Akeno Himejima, Aika Kiryuu, Yasaka, Ophis, Ravel Phenex, Xenovia...(?)

Rate that list. Personally I rate that an 11 out of 5, because of author's bias and because it's got a little bit of everything. Also it's not humongous. Granted it's a big harem, but I once seen a list with like 32 girls on it, and like 12 maybes.

Next Chapter: Retribution for Betrayal


	3. Chapter 3: Retribution for Betrayal

_**AN:**_ So, school starts back for me tomorrow. With that I have even more of a reason to write. Seems kinda backwards I know. School is supposed to take up time. Not for this number. I'm a lazy, underachieving slacker that passes through charisma and occasional smart moments. Setting the bar low/low-medium since Pre-K. Summer was 'me' time but now it's writing time. That sounded corny. This chapter is just a brief "I've returned" chapter, like it or not. I'm also doing other stuff.

Disclaimer: Pretty sure I don't own anything. This isn't even my laptop, it's my sister's. Also, why does everyone write this again? Not like we get paid to do this, unless... we can get sponsored! SOMEBODY SPONSOR ME! I LOVE YOUR *insert product*

Random Thoughts (You knew this was coming):  
-Seeing someone have braces used to be weirdly cool to me. Now to me it just means you're getting your fucked up teeth fixed.  
-Anybody else like it when a girl has a raspy voice. Not super raspy but you know it's there. That's just...it's just...it can MAKE a girl. I also like monotone girls.  
-The other day I heard a song the sounded like it was made up of nothing but female orgasms. Can't say I didn't finish it.  
-After like five years of it being in the back of my head, I've finally started to consider watching RWBY. Is it any good?  
-How specific are the rules of this site?

Chapter 3: Retribution for Betrayal

Akua Shuzen sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The journey home from the peace discussion with the Tepes Faction had been fairly uneventful and she was hoping that it'd stay that way. That was what she thought until her group was attacked halfway through the trip. Judging from the crests on the armor of the group that attacked them, her remaining soldiers had discerned that they were from a group of mercenaries that had gained a large following in the past few years, and had been a large thorn in the side of whoever they were hired to seek out. The mercs were using special weapons that were highly effective against vampires and because they had the element of surprise, her group had a large amount of casualties and the adviser she brought with her no longer felt safe traveling back to their kingdom. After some debate between the captain of her troops and her adviser, with the captain fully against seeking, she finally contacted the devils to request some assistance, seeing as they had a more stable relationship with them than any other faction. The devils responded almost immediately, saying that they'd send a peerage of strong, professional devils to assist them. She looked out the window to see one of the devils roughly headbutting the captain of her troops.

'Professional, huh?' Akua thought to herself with another sigh. She could already feel the headache incoming.

"M'lady, it would seem that our reinforcements are here," the smooth, deep voice of the man sitting across from her said. His form was cloaked in the shadows casted by the heavy curtains in the carriage, making it nearly impossible to see him.

"Yes, I can see that. Not even 5 minutes here and one of them has already antagonized my troops. We better go greet them before they cause anymore trouble," Akua said as she opened the door and stepped out of the carriage, her adviser following behind. She stepped onto the camp site and quickly navigated herself over to where her soldiers had surrounded the devils. She arrived in time to see the man that had head butted the captain slam his foot down onto him, deeply denting his armor and cracking it in several places.

"HUAHHH!" The captain screamed as Issei's foot slammed into his chest.

'That's definitely gonna leave a bruise, and then some,' Akua thought to herself as she stepped up to stop this. "Ahem. I would appreciate if you would cease this senseless violence and remove your foot from my captain's chest. He's served me faithfully for years and it'd be a shame if he died from something like this," she said as she stepped up to the black and gold haired man. Issei looked over at her and took in her appearance. She was about 5'4" and had a lithe little body, slightly contrasting with what Issei thought she would look like. She had pale skin, red eyes with slits for pupils, and jet black hair held into two pigtails. She was wearing a traditional Chinese cheongsam along with knee high combat boots and a silver rosary around her neck that had a crimson red jewel in the center of it that hung just above her breasts. Issei stepped off the soldier to get a better feel for the two in front of him. They didn't look like much to Issei but he knew they were fairly important. At least the girl was. Alphis immediately stepped up and greeted the vampiress.

"Greetings, your highness. I am Alphis Bael, heir to the House of Bael. I have been sent by the maou Leviathan to provide security during your travels. I do apologize for the rudeness my **[Knight]** just exhibited, and humbly ask that you forgive us," Alphis said as he deeply bowed to her.

"It is of no consequence, Alphis Bael, for I'm sure we can look past this. As you most likely already know, I am Akua Shuzen, head of the Shuzen Faction. Pleasure to meet you all," she said with a light bow. "This is Cato Tallis, my personal adviser and confidant," she said as she turned and pointed to her adviser, who bowed in response. Cato was a tall, lean man with pale white skin. His long, slicked black hair had a few gray hairs here and there. He wore a black 3-piece suit; pitch black suit jacket and pants with a burgundy red vest underneath. Over his shoulders, he wore an charcoal grey shoulder cape. His eyes were a dull crimson red and his lips were set in a hard, flat line right under his thin pencil mustache. His narrowed eyes scanned all of Alphis's peerage, stopping at Issei, narrowing even further. His face was the personification of the word "stoic" and his gaze sent chills down the spines of most of the soldiers and Cara. Alphis nodded his head in the direction of Kaze.

"Allow me to introduce my **[Queen]** , Kaze Abigor," Alphis said as Kaze stepped up.

"Ah, what a pleasure it is to meet you Lady Shuzen. It is an honor to meet the head of the famous Shuzen Faction," Kaze said with a sly grin as he bowed lowly. Akua just passively stared at him before she glanced over to the rest of the peerage. Most of them looked on impassively and stood at attention, waiting for their master's next order. All, except the nekoshou, who she smelled was a nekoshou before she sensed, and the man who almost killed her soldier. The nekoshou looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here, and made this very obvious to anyone looking, but the man had peaked her interest the most. What caused this you say? She couldn't figure out what he was. She knew he was a devil, obviously, but she also knew that couldn't possibly be the end of it. The reason for that you say? To her, he smelled too delectable to be just a devil. It was as if his blood was the personification of the word delicious, and she wondered how he would taste.

She also took note that the man wearing the black cloak with his hood on smelled somewhat similar, but less refined. He smelled peculiar whereas the black and gold haired man smelled unadulterated and sweet, but also...tainted. She definitely wanted a taste to confirm her thoughts but pushed those ideas to the back of her mind. She had to be serious right now. After a few more introductions, she learned that the man's name was Issei. His personality was just as she thought, because during his introduction he came off as standoffish and uninterested. It had obviously hurt her pride to some degree. She, a beautiful high-born vampire, disregarded by a mere **[Knight]** in a peerage. She felt a little insulted if nothing else but she didn't show it, let alone voice it.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business," Alphis suddenly said, snapping Akua out of her reverie. She decided she'd just think about this later after she got finished talking to Alphis. She beckoned him to follow her to her personal carriage, Kaze tagging along and Cato leading up the rear. An hour later, after all of Alphis's peerage settled into the camp, Akua declared that they would start moving again. The soldiers gave a unified "Yes ma'am!" and proceeded to pack up all their equipment. Issei and the others were ordered to walk alongside the carriage as they were moving as a sort of last defense in case they were ambushed and the soldiers were defeated. They simply nodded and waited for the go ahead for them to move out.

* * *

Two of Akua's soldiers were assigned to scout ahead of their path to make sure everything was clear before they moved out. They were told that if they didn't come back in under ten minutes, they would be presumed dead, and the group would change course. If they came back, the group would continue forward.

"I don't know how I feel about these devils," One of the guards said to the other as they walked along the path.

"I know how you feel, but what can we do about it. As much as it sucks to say, we need their help."

"Please! Those scumbags got the drop on us. If they show their face aga- *Squelch*" before he could finish his sentence a dagger was stabbed into the side of his neck. The other guard looked over to see a figure dressed in black leather armor behind his comrade. Before he could yell, a knife was stabbed into his neck in a similar fashion. The assailant then roughly lifted the knife upwards, snapping the guard's neck in process and creating a larger hole. The assailant ripped his serrated knife out and the guard fell to the ground, blood pooling from out of his neck onto the floor below.

"Seems we got the drop on you again. Quickly now, hurry up and move the bodies and cover up the trail. We need to get into position ASAP," the first assailant said as he dragged the guard's body into the bushes and started to strip off it's armor.

"Is everybody prepared up ahead? We only got one shot at this. After that..." the second assailant said as he dragged the other body away and stripped off it's armor, the same as his partner.

"Yeah, everything's set. Now all we have to do is hope that our mole's info is on the up and up. Otherwise, this whole operation is screwed," the first assailant said as he came out of the bushes dressed in the guard's armor. Looking over he saw his partner was armored up as well.

"I guess you're right. Let's hurry up and get to their camp before they get suspicious," the second assailant said as he walked up besides his partner towards the vampire camp.

Meanwhile

Up ahead, a large group of over twenty mercenaries dressed in black leather armor with a crimson red viper embossed on their right shoulders were hidden within the foliage along the path their targets were suspected to take. The leader of this group, a man who looked to be in his 30's with long white hair, viridian green eyes, and deep scars near his lips and neck, was currently talking to someone using a white magic circle near his ear.

"Yes sir, we are currently waiting for our target to reach us before we can strike. We won't let them get away this time," the man said, his deep voice stern and professional. The person he was talking to through the magic circle let out a small chuckle before speaking.

"I would hope so Lima. You and your little band of misfits failed the first go around. You fail this time to, it won't bode so well for you and your group. Mostly you though, hehehe," the person said. The mercenary leader, now known as Lima, kept his comments in while glaring off to the side.

"Don't worry. We'll get it done for sure this time. We won't make the same mistakes."

"You better not. If so, things will get really... lively." The magic circle then disappeared from Lima's ear and he grit his teeth. He knew accepting this contact was stupid, more due to the client and less the target, but in his lust for money, he accepted anyway. No getting out of it now, especially with who has client was. He would just have to suck it up and hope his men were prepared.

"Alright people, sit tight and be prepared. The targets should be reaching us sometime soon," Lima said and he received a collective "Yes sir" before the forest settled back into an eerie silence.

End Chapter

AN: Short chapter all things considered but hey... anyways I'll make em longer . maybe...Idk.

EndNote thoughts: I've started to read Naruto fics. I never really loved the show, it was kinda ok to me. So a while ago I just thought, "Fuck it, let's see what type of fics are out there. And there are a lot. But with a lot of fics, that also means a better chance of me finding garbage. I'll read just about anything as long as the grammar's good and the story is somewhat on a pair of rails. All offense, some of those stories are complete and utter poop poop. Even dung beetles won't touch those. Not to say i'm just the Michelangelo of grammar nor to say I make the best stories. My experience as an author on this site is one horribly failed story and this. I'm getting better though, so fuck off self-doubt. You didn't have to read this. I just thought the random thoughts at the beginning were getting too long.


End file.
